


「HP乙女」全员向秘密癖好

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *短小且变态*17+
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 40





	「HP乙女」全员向秘密癖好

哈利

哈利没什么特别奇怪的癖好，就是事后喜欢埋在你饱满的胸乳间温存一会儿，同时他也很享受你轻轻拨弄他的头发。

塞德里克

塞德里克喜欢事后给你穿上衣服这个环节，他解释他需要这种仪式感来让你感觉有始有终，感觉被他真心的爱护着。

弗雷德

弗雷德最喜欢的麻瓜道具是跳蛋，他喜欢看着你前后都被塞的满满的，发着小脾气求他动的更快些，事后他还可以拿言语撩拨你，“明明是你求着我的——”

乔治

乔治最喜欢的麻瓜道具是电动舌头，他喜欢让你拿着它照顾自己的花核，这样他就能空出双手横过你的胸，牢牢地抱住你。

珀西

珀西喜欢控制他自身的高潮，如果你在高潮后露出疲色，他就会尽快地释放出来，好让你带着余韵入睡。

西弗勒斯

教授喜欢穿着衣服操你。

小天狼星

小天狼星喜欢后背骑乘，你猜想可能这和他的阿尼马格斯习性有关。

卢平

卢平教授高潮的时候有一定概率会发出狼嚎，他向第一次听到被吓坏的你解释，“你是我的白月光。”

罗恩

罗恩总喜欢问你他干的你舒不舒服这种事，你一边被顶的喘不上气。一边还得回答他这种蠢问题。没有回答的话，你会被操得更厉害。

赫敏

赫敏喜欢测试你身上的敏感区域，你怀疑她的大脑里有一张关于你全身敏感程度等级划分的图表。

纳威

纳威喜欢你命令他，明确指令的那种，你说我痒是没用的，你得告诉他是时候揉揉你的乳尖了。

伍德

伍德的癖好永远和魁地奇有关，你坐在光轮两千上前后摆动的样子是格兰芬多队长专用的催情剂。

德拉科

德拉科喜欢做完之后埋在你体内睡觉，巴不得你有了娃可以被他名正言顺地带回家。

潘西

潘西喜欢双头内裤，这样她就可以把你操得合不拢腿，傲慢地掐着你的下巴让你求她。

卢娜

卢娜平时还不够奇怪了吗，她在床上如此正常这点反而很奇怪了。

卢修斯

如果你在做爱的时候合理运用了主人这个称呼，你将收获一台无情的打桩机。

里德尔

汤姆喜欢尝试一些危险的场合，比如他试过在食死徒例会上让你在桌下给他口，或是把你按在桃金娘的女生盥洗台上操，他不介意桃金娘和他一起欣赏你在镜子里满脸情欲的模样。

布雷斯扎比尼

很意外，布雷斯喜欢你的留宿，即使他操你的时候表情有多傲慢冷淡，但他抱着你入睡后神情会出现一丝松懈和安心。

西奥多诺特

西奥多总是敏锐地察觉出你开始攀升的红晕以及微微出汗的手心，然后恶劣地抽出自己，他喜欢等着你用那种需要他的眼神看着他。


End file.
